


How to let a boy know (advices from Crowley) [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to let a boy know that you like him<br/>ps really no wonder why i'm still single with such an advices xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to let a boy know (advices from Crowley) [vid]




End file.
